


Something Old, Something New

by L_C_Darius



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Darius/pseuds/L_C_Darius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best presents come in just the right size...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

The last few people were filtering out of the church. The absence of the gentle murmur of their chatter left the sanctuary calm and still. Jean-Luc sat in the front pew, the box next to him. He opened the lid, thumbed the tissue paper aside and peeked inside, smiling. She would love them.

His solitude was broken by the sound of a single set of footfalls coming down the aisle. Beverly’s hand slid across his shoulders and she sat next to him.

“Do you feel rehearsed?” he asked, not lifting his gaze from the marble floor. He could see her long legs crossed gracefully at the ankles, the lace hem of her cocktail dress just below her knee.

She caught the underside of his chin with her finger and pulled it up so he was looking her in the eye. She smiled. “Rehearsed, yes. Ready?” She shook her head. “No.”

“You’ll do fine.”

“I thought you’d have left with Jack and Walker, Jean-Luc. I know you’re my best man, but you’re still invited to the bachelor party.” Beverly’s eyes glinted at him and her gaze tugged at his chest.

His left hand settled over the lid of the box. “I’m on my way. I have a last-minute wedding present for you first, though.” Grabbing the box with one hand, he passed it over.

“Jean-Luc, you shouldn’t have,” she admonished, eagerly ripping the lid of the box just the same. She frowned. “Shoes?”

She pulled out a delicate white heel and ran the tips of her fingers over the lace that covered the shoe.

He nodded. “I know you weren’t happy with the pair you have. “

“They’re beautiful, Jean-Luc. Wherever did you find them?” She slipped off the black pair she was wearing and slid the new shoes onto her feet, turning her ankles slowly to admire them.

“They were my mother’s. She left them to me for when I got married. Robert got the dress. As it seems unlikely that I’m ever going to take the plunge, I thought it best to give them to someone I care about. I believe they’re the right size.”

Beverly nodded wordlessly, looking over at Jean-Luc oddly. Her eyes were tender and thoughtful until she closed them and leaned forward. Her fingers closed over the lapels of his jacket and she tugged him closer. And then, to his horror and surprise and utter delight, she kissed him. It was something more than friendly, less that romantic. The back of Jean-Luc’s mind found it fitting.

Her fingers closed around the back of his neck and she pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

“Tell me I’m not making a mistake, Jean-Luc,” she whispered, her words brushing across his chin. “Tell me I’m doing the right thing, marrying Jack.”

Jean-Luc’s stomach churned. What could he say? That he loved her? No, he couldn’t do that. “You and Jack are wonderful, Beverly. It’s the right decision. You love him. He loves you. You’re going to be happy.”

She laughed a sighing little laugh and pulled back, nodding. “You’re right. You always know just what to say, don’t you?”

He shrugged and smiled wistfully. He knew Beverly could see it in his eyes, but she didn’t say anything. When he saw it in her eyes, he paid her the same courtesy.

He got to his feet and held out a hand to her. “Hang on, let me change my shoes. It’s raining. I don’t want to get them wet.”

She slipped the shoes off and traded them for her black pair. Her hands were gentle, reverential as she placed Jean-Luc’s pair back into the box, which she gathered up under her arm. Jean-Luc took her other arm in his and they walked to the door of the church.

That he loved Beverly, he had no doubt. That she loved him too, he was certain. Now wasn’t their time, though. Whether it would come or not, he couldn't say, but he thought it would.

He opened the umbrella and they stepped out together into the rain.


End file.
